


What Doesn't Kill You

by WhoStarLocked



Series: All The Unknown Faces [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, How Do I Tag, Possibly Pre-Slash, Recovery, Shopping Trip, Short One Shot, Steve gets offended-ish, humorous t shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: Steve (probably) insisted that Bucky go and buy himself some clothes. He takes Clint with him, and well, they do find this one shirt that Bucky loves.





	What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> So a fb ad threw up this shirt at me, and I saw it and went "That's Bucky's." and so I decided to write this. It can be read as a stand-alone fic, but I'm gonna throw it in with 'All The Unkown Faces' as one of probably multiple continuations of that. Feel free to read it. 
> 
> There's a link to a picture of the shirt at the end. (Hopefully - tech isn't my strong point!)

What Doesn’t Kill You

 

"Get some clothes, he said. You'll enjoy having something that's yours, he said. He didn't say what a bitch choosing stuff would be!"

Bucky moans petulantly as he looks at the seemingly never-ending clothes selection in the store. Behind him, Hawke- Barton (he _had_ to start thinking of them as more than the code names of targets he'd been fed over the years, _dammit_ ) sighs. He’s leaning casually against a wall that sealed off the changing rooms from the shop, arms folded, one foot propped against the wall.

"Are you gonna bitch the whole time?" He asks, looking towards the ceiling.  “‘Cause if you are, just pick some shirts while you're at it."

And that, that right there is exactly why he asked Barton to come with him, and not Steve.

Barton seems to be the only one out of all of them who didn’t expect him to unconditionally love Steve, for some reason.

Bucky swallows as he fully turns to face the other assassin.

 

"There's so much choice. I mean, jeans are jeans, but..." 

He gestures helplessly behind him, somehow knowing the archer's eyes are on him, even though he’s busy looking anywhere but at Barton.

 "I don't know what I want to wear."

 

Bucky remains looking at the floor, waiting for the stupid words of comfort in a pitiful tone, so it's fair to say he's actually startled when a hand squeezes his shoulder firmly as Barton walks past him.

"Well, Cap would always go on about your wicked sense of humour, but obviously thanks to Hydra you're not quite that guy anymore, and you need to embrace that. Mainly because Steve hasn't twigged that the soldier's a part of you now, but there are probably also other, deep, meaningful psychological reasons to do it too, so, maybe one of these ones with a kinda dark joke on the front?" 

He's been sifting through shirts as he spoke, and Bucky blinks as he considers the two Barton is now holding out in his direction.

His mouth twists as he reads through them.

"The first one I find that you don't have to explain to me." 

He answers decisively, as he walks over to where Barton had been searching.

"Fine." Barton says, hanging the shirts back up.  There’s a smug little grin on his face that Bucky chooses to ignore.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bucky’s beginning to think that this had been the stupidest idea he's ever had, when Barton stills across the aisle from him.

"Barnes." It’s quiet, urgent.

Bucky immediately tenses, trying to take in his surroundings, trying to find whatever threat Hawkeye had picked up on.

"What is it?" He murmurs, trying for inconspicuous while his senses go into overdrive trying to locate the problem.

"I found your shirt." Clint answers solemnly. Frowning, Bucky turns to face him, and then takes a step closer to peer over the archer's shoulder to see what-

"We're buying that. That is mine." he says, plucking it out of Barton's hands.

* * *

Steve, being the kind of dad-friend he just stubbornly is, insisted the second that Clint and Barnes had gotten back to the tower, that Bucky try on all the clothes he now owned.

And Bucky, for some reason, obliges him.

Really, Clint’s hanging round to see Steve's reaction to the shirt Bucky has declared his favourite six times on the journey back, the one Bucky has yet to reappear wearing.

"Okay, that's everything except the t shirt I actually wanted to wear for the rest of the night." Barnes tells Steve, as he makes to leave, wearing a pair of slim blue jeans and a grey Henley. Steve nods as Bucky turns towards the door to change yet again.

"It all looks good. I honestly thought he'd struggle more. Or come back with all black stuff." Steve says earnestly, turning to Clint.

Clint shrugs and gives a non-committal hum.

 "There was one shirt that kind made the idea of using clothes to represent himself click for him, and after that he was fine."

Steve raises an eyebrow.

"That the one he's putting on now?"

Clint nods as Bucky's frame reappears just beyond the doorway.

Steve grins, eyes shining with excitement, as he turns to look at this iconic shirt and Clint bursts out laughing as Steve's expression goes quickly to shock as he reads the shirt.

Bucky glances at his friend, then shares a grin with Clint.

There’s a sputtered, half-hearted rendition of "you can't wear that" but in that moment, Steve, along with Clint and definitely Bucky, knows that nothing would stop Bucky wearing that shirt.

 

It’s perfect for him.

 

End

 

[Bucky's T Shirt](https://pacificpike.com/collections/clothing/products/what-doesnt-kill-you-disappoints-me)

 

 


End file.
